


Jealousy, thy name is sibling

by wanderingsmith



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini-ficlet, post-canon, the boys come back south for a holiday.  fluffy fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy, thy name is sibling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> that said, I've heard PG doesn't object to fic.. so there!

Tense and already grouchy at watching Frase meet-hug his pain-in-the-ass old partner, Ray jittered in the Vecchio's entry hall, wishing like hell he hadn't allowed Ma-Vecchio to insist he and Frase had to stay here their first night of their vacation back in Chicago.

He looked up at the doorway to the living room as he head footsteps, momentarily cheering up at the sight of his 'sister'. As much as they'd enjoyed fighting with each other, he'd actually come to care for the flighty Italian.

But when her eyes flew behind him and started to glow, he felt old hackles rise, no longer things to be ashamed of; now powerfully-rooted and not only legitimate, but actually desired.

He stepped forward before Francesca could speak and wagged a finger in front of her nose, deliberately blocking her view.

"Just to be clear here Frannie, you know he's taken, right?"

"Ray!"

He raised a finger to interrupt her insulted sputter, "Nuhu. Turns out I'm a possessive sunavabitch, and he gets pissy when I growl in front of other people, so don't push my buttons, alright sis?"

 

Francesca smiled a little, her momentary relapse into her old infatuation fading as she caught the affection Fraser actually allowed to be seen as he laid an obviously gentle hand on her sometime-brother's shoulder.

The hyper blond hunched a bit and sent a slightly sheepish look back at his partner, and she couldn't resist a little teasing, "Never thought I'd be fighting over a man with my *brother*."


End file.
